Parce que c'est toi
by TiteOshun
Summary: Une petite aventure dans la ville, un colis suspect, des péripéties, et surtout, deux shinigamis se cherchant... ça donne quoi ?


**Note de l'auteur :**

Hep, salut les gens!

ça faisait un moment que je n'avais pas publié! Toute mes excuses, mais je bossais sur une fan-fiction qui verra le jour la semaine prochaine!

En attendant, voici un petit OS sur un couple que j'apprécie beaucoup dans le manga Bleach!

C'est juste tout mignon, venez lire! :-)

Bonne lecture

* * *

***Parce que c'est toi***

Des bruits de pas de firent entendre le long des longs couloirs de la résidence Kuchiki. Des petits pas, pressés et rapides. Et puis, un bruit de poing sur la porte en bois.

« Entrez.

Le nez dans ses dossiers familiales, le chef du clan Kuchiki ne redressa même pas les yeux, pour voir qui lui rendait visite.

-Ni-sama? Je vous dérange?

La petite voix de Rukia attira finalement son attention. Il s'arrêta de lire et leva ses yeux sur sa petite sœur, debout en face de son grand bureau.

-Que veux-tu, Rukia?

-Je suis venue vous demander une autorisation.

-Pour?

La petite shinigami hésita un instant, pas très sûr d'elle. Toujours immobile, le regard posé sur elle, Byakuya attendait qu'elle daigne bien vouloir parler.

-Pour aller sur terre.

Surprit mais ne le montrant pas, Byakuya leva cependant un sourcil, dans la plus grande discrétion.

-Sur terre? Et que compte-tu faire sur terre?

Et voilà! C'était précisément le genre de question que Rukia voulait éviter.

Comment lui dire qu'elle voulait y aller pour passer un peu de temps avec une certaine personne, actuellement en mission là-bas?

-Euh... Pour faire... Des achats...

-Voilà un mensonge bien peu convainquant...

Mince... Raté! Rien à faire, on ne peut pas mentir à Byakuya Kuchiki! C'est une loi physique! Et on ne peut pas aller contre les lois physiques...

-C'est pour aller voir... Renji. Pour savoir si sa mission se passe bien... Si... Il a pas besoin d'aide...

-N'as-tu pas confiance en ses capacités?

-Si, bien sûr! Mais...

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur.

Le noble soupira doucement puis sortit un petit carnet de l'un de ses tiroirs, griffonna quelques mots et signa. Il tendit ensuite le mot à Rukia.

-Ne le perturbe pas dans sa mission, d'accord?

Très surprise, elle prit le petit papier dans ses mains, un sourire scotché aux lèvres.

-Merci ni-sama! C'est promis, je le dérangerais pas! »

Sans demander son reste, elle s'inclina respectueusement et quitta d'un pas rapide le bureau de son frère.

Celui-ci se remit au travail, espérant que son vice-capitaine n'allait pas en oublier sa mission à cause de la présence de son amie.

OoOoOoOoO

C'est dans un ciel bleu d'été que les portes du passage s'ouvrirent sur Karakura. Rukia s'élança après avoir prit un grand bol d'air. Elle était impatiente de revoir Renji qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis plusieurs semaines. Leurs missions respectifs, les dossiers à traiter et autre formalités les avaient empêché de se voir. Et quand enfin Rukia pu se permettre un peu de liberté, elle apprit que son ami avait été envoyé sur terre pour une mission spéciale.

Après quelques shunpo, elle se retrouva devant la boutique de friandise du Kisuke Urahara. D'un geste sûr, elle ouvrit les battants de la porte coulissante et s'engagea dans le magasin, marchant d'un pas assuré. Et après une deuxième porte, elle arriva dans le salon, où le propriétaire de la boutique prenait son thé, accompagné de ses deux jeunes employés.

« Oh, bien le bonjour, Kuchiki-san! Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite?

L'homme au bob leva la tête vers Rukia, sa tasse de thé dans ses mains.

-Bonjour Kisuke-san. Je cherche Renji. J'ai cru comprendre qu'il a été envoyé en mission ici.

-Ah, je vois. Effectivement, Abaraï-san se trouve là. Installez vous, il va ramener des cookies!

-Des cookies? Quelle est sa mission? Demanda-t-elle, tout en s'asseyant.

-D'être notre serviteur et homme à tous faire! Intervint Jinta, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Ils s'occupe de la vaisselle, des courses, du ménages et de la cuisine. Ajouta Ururu, d'une petite voix.

Rukia resta sans voix. La mission de Renji était d'être leurs larbin?

Au même moment, celui-ci entra dans le salon, un plateau dans les mains, un tablier à dentelle accroché autour de sa taille et un torchon en guise de bandana autour du front. La jeune shinigami dû se retenir de rire, tellement son ami était ridicule dans un tel accoutrement.

-Ru... Rukia? Que fait-tu ici? Dit-il un peu paniqué de la voir ici.

Après avoir reprit un semblant de contrôle d'elle même, elle répondit avec sérieux.

-Je suis là pour t'aider dans ta mission. Mais euh... Je pensais que tu avais une mission plus... Comment dire? Plus sérieuse... Ni-sama le sais que tu fais ça?

Renji fronça les sourcils, tout en posant le plateau sur la table, alors que Rukia était partit dans un rire franc.

-Ça tombe bien que vous parliez de ça, Kuchiki-san. Reprit Kisuke, un cookie dans la bouche. Il se trouve que j'ai une mission pour le lieutenant Abaraï. Et je pense que vous ne serez pas trop de deux pour la faire!

Renji s'installa à côté de Rukia, soudainement très attentif au sérieux du marchand.

-En quoi consiste cette mission? Demanda Rukia.

-J'ai un colis à livrer à l'un de mes clients.

-Quoi? C'est juste ça? Grogna Renji en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

-Mais... l'interrompit Kisuke, c'est un colis très fragile, qu'il ne faut pas trop secouer et surtout, il ne faut pas l'ouvrir!

-Qu'est-ce que contient ce paquet? S'inquiéta Rukia.

Un sourire sadique se dessina sur le visage du propriétaire, qui se contenta de se lever, de se rendre dans la pièce voisine et de revenir un petit carton qu'il posa délicatement sur la table.

-Vous n'avez pas à le savoir! Reprit-il après un moment de silence.

Les deux shinigamis fixèrent le petit carton d'un air dubitatif.

-Ah, et j'oubliais, vous devrez y aller comme des humains, à pied! Je vais préparer vos gigaï!

-Hein? » s'écriaient Renji et Rukia d'une même voix.

OoOoOoOoO

Les voilà tous deux sur le trottoir, cette fameuse boite dans les mains, déjà pas d'accord sur le chemin à prendre.

« À droite!

-Non, à gauche!

-Mais sérieusement, ça se voit sur le plan, c'est à droite qu'il faut aller! S'écria Renji, secouant le plan sous le nez de Rukia.

-N'importe quoi! Le client habite vers de la rivière! Tu vois bien qu'en allant à droite, en pars dans la direction opposée! Répondit-elle sur le même ton. »

Finalement, ils tombèrent d'accord sur un chemin à prendre et se mirent en route.

Les yeux rivés sur le colis, la jeune femme se demandait bien ce qu'elle pouvait contenir.

« Il y a quoi dans cette boite à ton avis? Demanda-t-elle

-J'en sais rien moi! Sûrement encore une de ses inventions loufoque qui peut exploser d'un moment à l'autre...

-Tu... Tu crois?

-Ouais! Pourquoi tu crois qu'il nous à dit de ne surtout pas l'ouvrir? »

De nouveau sur cette boite, Rukia préféra la confier à Renji, par spécialement rassurée de porter un truc aussi dangereux.

Après quelques minutes de marches silencieuse, Renji s'arrêta d'un coup, vraisemblablement perdu dans ses pensées. Rukia lui rentra dedans, elle même dans ses pensées.

« Mais pourquoi tu t'arrêtes si soudainement?

-Je crois...

-Quoi?

Après un petit instant de silence, il reprit:

-Je crois qu'on est perdu!

-Hein?

Elle se décala et aperçut des rues qu'elle ne connaissait même pas.

Après un soupir, elle chercha des yeux une aide quelconque. Elle vit alors une vielle dame, qui marchait tranquillement sur le trottoir d'en face.

-Demandons notre chemin!

Elle s'approcha de la grand-mère et lui demanda la route à prendre. Après un moment de réflexion, elle leurs indiqua une rue à prendre.

-Ce n'est pas très loin, vous verrez » leurs avait-elle dit, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Mais après un long moment, ils devaient se rendre à l'évidence, ils étaient de nouveau perdu.

« Non, mais pourquoi elle nous a indiqué cette route, cette vielle? râla Renji.

-Elle s'est sûrement trompé! Ça arrive je te signal! Rappel moi qui s'est trompé de route dès le début?

Vexé, le jeune homme détourna les yeux.

-Ouais, bah tu devrais connaître cette ville toi! Après tous, tu y as passé plus de temps que moi à une époque!

-Ouais, bah c'est bon, je connais surtout le quartier où il y a le lycée! Et arrête de secouer cette boite!

Elle avait suivit des yeux le petit colis, passer d'une main à l'autre sous l'énervement de Renji.

-Ah ouais, mince... »

Il se mit à fixé le petit carton, d'un œil distant.

Peu désireux de garder cet objet plus que douteux, ils décidèrent de se remettre en route rapidement, prenant une direction au hasard.

OoOoOoOoO

De nouveau au centre-ville, Renji décida de demander à son tour la route à prendre à un groupe de lycéens. Restée un peu en retrait avec la boite, Rukia la fixait, alors que d'étranges petits bruits venant du petit paquet se faisait entendre. Doucement, elle se pencha, afin de mieux entendre ce qui s'échappait de la boite. Ça ressemblait à un petit grattement.

Elle ne sentit pas alors l'arrivé d'un petit groupe, derrière elle. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente une pression dans son dos. Surprise, elle sursauta, lâchant la boite des mains. Mais au lieu de tomber par terre, une autre personne l'attrapa et les deux voleurs se mirent à courir à toute vitesse.

« Hé! Revenez là! s'écria-t-elle, après avoir comprit que deux enfants venaient de lui jouer un mauvais tour.

Debout sur ses pieds, elle les vit clairement prendre la direction du parc. Elle s'apprêtait à les suivre lorsqu'une autre main l'attrapa par l'épaule.

-C'est bon, j'ai la route!

-Cool, on a juste un problème...

-Quoi?

-La boite...

-Quoi la boite?

-On me la prise...

Un court silence suivit ses paroles, sans qu'aucun des deux amis ne parle.

-On t'a prit le colis? Reprit-il le plus calmement possible

La jeune shinigami ne répondit pas, gênée de s'être fait avoir par deux enfants, les yeux toujours fixés sur le parc.

-Rukia...? insista-t-il, sentant l'agacement l'envahir peu à peu.

D'un coup, les leva les yeux sur lui, sortant son regard le plus noir possible.

-Un mot de reproche, et je t'arrache la langue...

Renji déglutit difficilement, se redressa et reprit, un sourire aux lèvres, l'air de rien.

-Allons récupérer cette boite, avant d'avoir d'autre ennuis avec le gérant! »

À leurs plus grand soulagement, les deux gamins étaient toujours dans le parc, sur le point d'ouvrir leurs butin. Se souvenant des recommandations du Kisuke, Renji intervint, attrapant l'un des gosses par le col et le soulevant des plusieurs centimètres.

« C'est pas bien de voler petit... Tes parents t'ont jamais dit ça?

-Hé... Lâ...Lâchez moi!

Le deuxième garçons attrapa la boite contre lui, reculant de peur.

-Z'avez pas le droit de faire ça! s'écria le deuxième gamin, pointant du doigt son camarade, pendu plusieurs centimètres au dessus du sol.

-Ah ouais? Et toi, t'as pas le droit de prendre des trucs qui t'appartienne pas!

Restée en retrait, les bras croisées contre sa poitrine, Rukia observait la scène, un petit sourire amusé sur les lèvres, curieuse de voir comment son ami allait s'en sortir avec deux gosses, visiblement turbulents.

-Et tu vas faire quoi le vieux? Nous donner la fessée?

Piqué au vif, Renji grimaça, tenant toujours à bout de bras le gamin, qui gigotait comme un asticot au bout d'une ligne.

-Tu mériterais effectivement une bonne correction, sale mioche! Mais j'ai pour principe de ne pas frapper les plus faible que moi! Cependant, je suis prêt à faire une exception! Dit-il d'un regard mauvais, un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

L'enfant recula d'un autre pas, effrayé par l'air sérieux de Renji.

Après un énième soupir, Rukia décida d'intervenir dans cette dispute de gamins.

-Bon, stop! On arrête! Je vous propose un marché les gamins!

-Un...Un marché? Demanda le premier enfant, toujours perché à la hauteur de Renji.

-Ouais! Je vous échange cette boite contre...

Elle fouilla dans son sac, sous les regard intrigué des deux garçons. De son côté, Renji se demandait ce qu'elle comptait leur donner en échange de la boite.

-...contre ceci!

Elle brandit sous leurs yeux une sorte de pistolet en plastique blanc.

-C'est quoi cette chose? Demanda le deuxième gamin, le colis toujours entre ses mains.

-C'est chose est un attrape-méchant.

Sur le moment, personne ne prit la parole. Juste trois regards, fixant l'objet

-Un attrape quoi?

-Méchant! Démonstration!

Rukia se retourna, visa un buisson et appuya sur la détente. Un grand filet en sortit, accompagner un peu de fumer et s'enroula autour du buisson.

-Wow! S'écrièrent les deux enfants, les yeux pétillant d'admiration!

-Trop cool!

-On prend! décida l'un des gamins, rendant le boite à Rukia.

Renji lâcha sa prise et les deux enfants se précipitèrent vers le buisson précédemment capturé, encore fascinés par l'attrape-méchant.

-Rukia?

-Quoi?

-T'as pas précisé qu'il y avait qu'un seul filet?

-Non...

-Ah... Bien joué!

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Rukia.

-On ferait mieux de partir avant qu'ils s'en rendent compte!

-Ouais. »

Rapidement, les deux shinigamis s'éloignèrent du parc, suivant à présent les nouvelles instruction reçue un peu plus tôt. Ils pressèrent le pas, constatant que la boite faisait encore un peu plus de bruit bizarre.

OoOoOoOoO

De rue en rue, les deux amis s'inquiétaient de plus en plus à l'entente des petits bruits suspect de la boite.

« Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a là dedans... ? Murmura Renji entre ses dents

-J'ai pas spécialement envie de le savoir tu vois ! Dépêchons nous !

-Ouais, je suis bien d'accord. »

Au détours d'une autre ruelle, Renji s'arrêta brusquement et sans prévenir, ce qui vaut à Rukia de renter dans son dos.

« Quoi encore ?

-Les types de tout à l'heure, ils m'ont dit qu'à la cabine de téléphone, on devait prendre à gauche.

-Oui, et ?

-Il y a pas de cabine téléphonique...

-Hein ?

-Bah regarde par toi même !

Effectivement, le carrefour ne contenait aucune cabine téléphonique. Debout sur le trottoir, les deux amis cherchaient une explication logique à leur problème. Finalement Rukia soupira légèrement.

-Quoi ? Lui demanda son ami aux cheveux rouge

-Rien ! Demandons notre chemin.

-Et si on ne nous indique pas le bon chemin ?

-Tu restes la avec la boite, cette fois, c'est moi qui demande !

Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, la petite shinigami s'approcha d'un homme qui attendait le bus.

-Excusez moi monsieur, je me suis égarée, pouvez vous m'indiquer le chemin pour se rendre à cette adresse ?

-Ouais, bien sûr !

Satisfaite de la coopération de l'homme, Rukia sortie la grande carte de la ville et lui montra du doigt le lieu recherché, sans lever les yeux.

-C'est pas très loin non. Reprit l'homme.

-Oui, je m'en doute, par où dois-je aller en partent d'ici ?

-Près du parc national, ça me paraît évidant.

-Le parc national... Euh mais ça m'éloigne non ?

-Arrête, je sais ce que je dis !

-Ah... Bin d'accord mais ensuite ?

-Ouais, on prendra un verre après !

-Hein ? »

Surprise, Ruia releva le nez de la carte et constata que l'homme avec qui elle parle depuis le début était au téléphone, via une oreillette. Honteuse de se rendre compte qu'elle parlait toute seule, une envie soudaine de frapper cet homme lui traversa l'esprit. Une main se posa alors sur son épaule, calmant ses envies de meurtre du moment.

Elle se retourna et se retrouva face à Renji, qui avait assisté à toute la scène. Il faisait d'ailleurs un effort surhumain pour ne pas rire, ce qui n'échappa à son amie.

« Un mot, un seul, et c'est la dernière chose que tu feras de ta vie! »

Le regard assassin de Rukia eut raison du fou rire de Renji et les deux amis reprit une route, encore au hasard, espérant enfin se débarrasser de ce paquet douteux.

OoOoOoOoO

Comme si les prières intérieures de Renji avaient été entendus, une grande maison en haut d'une falaise se présenta à eux, au détour d'une énième rue.

« C'est là ! S'écria Rukia

-Tu es sûr ?

-Oui, aucun doute, regarde le numéro sur la boite aux lettres !

-Ah, enfin ! Dépêchons nous de remettre cette boite de malheur à son propriétaire et rentrons !

-Oui, allons-y ! »

D'un pas rapide, les deux shinigami traversèrent le jardin de la propriété en longeant une allée en dalles blanches, encadrée d'une multitude de fleurs parfumées.

« Ce jardin est magnifique ! Murmura Rukia.

-On est pas là pour faire une promenade printanière !

Louchant nouveau sur la boite dans ses mains, Renji en était sûr, peu importe ce qu'il y a là dedans, ça bouge et c'est vivant !

-Désolée, allons-y ! »

Arrivés devant la porte, le jeune homme appuya sur la sonnette, espérant que quelqu'un ouvre rapidement cette porte. La boite entre ses mains bougeait de plus en plus.

Plusieurs secondes interminable se mirent à défiler quand enfin un bruit de clefs dans une serrure se fit entendre et la grosse porte en bois s'ouvrit, laissant une veille dame passer.

« Que puis-je pour vous jeunes gens ?

Renji était surprit par la personne qui leur avait ouvert. Connaissant Kisuke, il s'attendait à quelqu'un qui saurait manier ses inventions loufoque ! Un type costaud peut-être ! Mais pas une petite grand -mère ! Troublé, il ne trouva plus les mots et se contenta de bredouiller

-Euh...

Agacée, Rukia prit les devants et répondit à la place de son ami.

-Nous avons ce colis à livrer à cette adresse, de la part de Urahara Kisuke. Sommes-nous au bon endroit ?

-Oh oui, bien sûr ! Comme je suis contente, depuis le temps que je l'attendais !

Sans hésiter, elle prit la boite suspecte des mains du shinigami et commença à dénouer le nœud.

-Euh... Attendez ! C'est peut-être dangereux... Commença Renji .

Déjà, la boite s'agitait de plus en plus dans les mains de la dame, qui ne semblait pas avoir peur. Peut-être était-elle inconsciente du danger potentiel des inventions du vendeur de bonbon.

Et d'un coup, ce qui avait dans la boit sortit, faisant tomber le couvercle de la boite par terre. Surprit, Renji se retourna, faisant dos à la dangereuse boite et prit Rukia dans ses bras, afin de la protéger.

La serra contre lui, il attendait une quelconque explosion mais rien ne se produisit. Rien hormis un petit miaulement.

Encore plus surprit, Renji et Rukia se retournèrent et aperçurent la petite tête grise d'un chat dépasser de la boite.

-Merci beaucoup à tous les deux. Kisuke-san m'avais dit qu'il m'apporterais mon petit chat dès que celui-ci sera rétablie. Quel brave homme, il avait retrouvé mon petit chat blessé et non seulement il l'a soigné mais en plus, il a remué ciel et terre pour me retrouver ! Remerciez-le bien pour moi voulez-vous !

-Un chat ? C'était un chat dans cette boite ?

Le shinigami au cheveux rouge n'en revenait pas qu'il est eut peur d'un chat. Il ne remarqua pas encore qu'il tenait toujours contre lui son amie, qui n'osait plus bouger, coincé dans ses bras. Ses joues étaient d'ailleurs légèrement rouge.

-Encore merci tous les deux ! Bonne journée !

-Euh... De rien.

La porte se referma alors et la voix de Rukia lui parvint aux oreilles.

-Euh, Renji, tu peux me lâcher tu sais !

-Ah, désolé ! »

D'un coup, il la délivra, particulièrement gêné par la situation.

Marchant en silence depuis la livraison du paquet, les deux shinigami n'osait pas se regarder. Puis, Rukia décida de poser la question qui était sur ses lèvres depuis un moment. Toujours sans le regarder, elle se lança :

« Dis, Renji ?

-Quoi ?

-Pourquoi tu m'as protégé, tout à l'heure ?

-Bin parce que ce truc aurait très bien pu sauter ! Avec ce vendeur ambulant on sait jamais !

-Non, pourquoi m'avoir protégé, au lieux de te protéger toi ?

Le rouge monta directement aux joues du jeune homme lorsqu'il comprit le sens de la question de son aime. Détournant les yeux, il répondit après un court silence :

-Parce que je ne pourrais pas accepter que quelque chose t'arrive... Parce que c'est toi ! »

FIN

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :**

Et voilà!

Alors? Vous avez aimé? Ou pas?

Trop long? Trop court? Dites moi, c'était mon premier OS! ^^

Je vous donne rendez-vous dimanche prochain pour la sortie du chapitre 1 de ma nouvelle fan-fiction! J'espère que vous serez là!

à bientôt

TiteOshun


End file.
